From This Moment
by Captive Birdy
Summary: This is a one shot about the 'first time' between Catherine and Vincent. How their first time plays out in my mind anyways...I'm only giving the M rating to be safe. No smut.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from the "Beauty and The Beast" series. __This _fan fiction endeavor is intended solely for the enjoyment of the readers. The story is not intended to infringe on any copyrights. 

**Quick Note: If you're looking for smut, do not read further. I have made this as elegant as I possibly could have, meaning there are no slang words or overtly sexual references. It is meant to be the beautiful experience Vincent and Catherine should have had. Please don't tell me that I don't 'understand the show' or that I 'just don't get it'. I wrote this a long time ago and still believe it could have gone something like this. This is for those who wished for more affectionate moments between Catherine and Vincent.**

******_Catherine's POV_**

** ~*~*~**

I couldn't take my eyes from the sky as I opened the door and climbed out of the car. The entire world seemed to glow from the deep oranges of the sunset, setting the lake on fire.

It was exactly as I remembered. The grass was tall and brushed against my thighs as I walked trance like toward the waters edge. I quickly unfolded the camera and began snapping shots. Knowing with dissapointment that the photographs would not do this place justice. Still, I couldn't wait to surprise him.

We had hoped to come here together. To experience this peace, I thought as I inhaled deeply, and share this place that is so dear to me. Instead, I've decided, I will bring it to him.

The sun is sinking fast, but still casts a warm glow on my skin and I kick out of my shoes. I lay flat, pressing my back to the earth. My eyes fall closed and I hear it. The symphony, made by the wind and the grass and the trees. I smile, remembering my time here as a girl. Hiding away from the world, delighted with my secret.

Now, it's bettersweet. I want nothing more than to be here with him. As the strands of grass sway above me, back and forth, a sigh escapes me. I wonder what he's doing now. Reading to the children perhaps. Or taking a walk with Father. Or having dinner with family. I look to the darkening sky and the emptiness of his absence settles in my stomach like a stone.

I snapped one last picture of the lake and readied myself to go. I couldn't wait to get back to this place but I realize now, nothing holds the same meaning if I can't share it with Vincent.

~*~*~

It was after midnight when I pulled into the last available space in the parking garage. I was beginning to think I'd have to park on the street and desperately didn't want to walk the extra steps. I am exhausted. Physically and mentally from this day.

My tense muscles relaxed somewhat under the hot water and instead of making me tired, the warm shower left me rejuvinated. I had planned on waiting until morning to go to him, but I know that sleep would be impossible. It's been almost three days since I've seen him and the anxiety is exasperating.

So I tuck the polaroids into my pocket and head down the stairs. I am, as always, careful to make sure no one sees me entering the basement and into the tunnels. Anticipation swells in my chest as I climb down into the darkness. A darkness I've come to crave. It breifly crosses my mind if he will feel me coming, feel my excitement to see him. Then I'm reminded, as I reach the gravely bottom and turn to face him, of course he would.

"Catherine" he murmured as we rushed toward eachother.

A wave of heat flushed my entire body and I had to concentrate on breathing. Gently, I pressed my lips against his and I heard him breathe in sharply.

"I couldn't wait." I told him, hoping I wasn't an inconvienience now.

"I know," he whispered. His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. "I have felt your emptiness Catherine. I had hoped this would be a restful trip for you."

I wanted to bring some levity to the moment. "I have a surprise for you."

His face changed then, relaxing a little. He led me through the tunnels quietly, never letting go of my hand. Most were dark where there usually was light and I felt guilty for coming so late.

"I'm sorry for coming so late. I...." Vincent stopped us abruptly and turned to me. His face only a shadow in the darkness.

"Never be sorry Catherine. I count the hours...minutes... until I am with you again." He slipped his arm around my waist and guided me the short distance to his chamber. I could tell by the candles burning thick with wax that he had not been asleep.

Often I was in amazement when I was with Vincent, but not often nervous. But there was a charge in the air tonight. Something, different. The intenseness of his voice, even in his whispers had shaken me unexpectedly.

I forced myself to look away and remembered the pictures in my pocket. I motioned toward the bed and followed him to sit on the edge.

"I....thought since you weren't able to come to the lake with me that I would bring it back here, to you." I handed him the pictures. "It's not the same, but at least you'll know."

"Beautiful" he whispered as he flipped through the photographs. "Thank you."

I smiled at him, wanting to understand the change in him but wanting to give him a chance to tell me in his own time. Content to just be here with him.

He looked at my face, seemingly searching for something. "What it is Vincent?" I asked, unable to silence my curiousity.

His hand rose to my face and he brushed my cheek lovingly, never taking his eyes from mine. "It never gets easier," he said softly. "It never lessens. Never diminishes."

I felt the same. My love for him only grows with each passing day and I smiled again, relieved to know the cause for his intensity.

"I love you too." I admitted, taking his hand in mine.

Vincent slipped from the bed, falling to his knees to face me. His face burried in my lap and his breath came out in short huffs.

Suddenly I knew there was more. He had never been this fervent over my absence.

"Vincent," I said softly.

He was silent.

"Vincent, _please_. Talk to me."

"I can't." His voice was hard. I sat watching him for what felt like an eternity.

"Catherine..." he almost sobbed my name.

I ran my hands over his hair almost frantically, trying to soothe his obvious torment. Maybe the pictures had been a bad idea. Maybe they had only been a heartrending reminder of something we can never have.

"Look at me Vincent." I had to apologize. For being so unthoughtful and thinking this would bring him any kind of joy.

Then he was there, kissing me with more passion and force than he ever had before. I was stunned, but I recovered quickly. Tangling my fingers in his hair and kissing him back with all my might.

_This _is what I've waited for.

My heart had never beat this fast in all my life. Vincent's strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me tightly against him. He broke away abruptly and took my face in his hands.

"I am monstrous for these desires," he breathed, and I saw the wetness around his eyes.

My heart broke into at the sight of him. "Vincent I am so sorry. I shouldn't have.."

"No." He almost sounded angry. "Do not apologize to me Catherine." He was silent for a moment.

"Can't you feel it?" He asked. "Don't you understand?"

My mouth opened to answer but closed again. I swallowed hard. "I just thought the pictures would.."

He shook his head and released my face, taking both of my hands in his. "It isn't about the pictures." He hung his shaking head and sighed.

How had this moment gotten away from me? How had we gone from a heartfelt reunion to this?

"Then what," I whispered, feeling tears begin to prickle my eyes.

Seeing my tears, something in him snapped. I felt it inside me as if it had been a barrier that was just now crumbling.

He shook my shoulders slighty as he spoke. "This need for you. This desire." He hung his again, avoiding my eyes. "I have tried. Countless time to hinder it. To channel it into something else. _Anything_ else other than wanting you so badly."

I took his face into my hands and lifted his head to me. Looked into his eyes at the adoration that mirrored my own.

"Yet I cannot," he finished.

Deep inside of me, I was determined for this to happen. At this moment, I have never wanted anymore more.

"Vincent," I breathed. I wanted him to know. To see this as something beautiful. "Please don't hide from me." I lowered myself onto the floor, on my knees as well. An equal.

I lifted his hand and placed it above my heart. "This," I said, and placed my hand on his chest the same, "Is everything. Most people only read of it and dream of it and spend their whole lives looking for it. And most people never find it."

I kissed his face. "How could wanting someone you love so much ever be monstrous?" I meant those words with every fibre of my being. I knew it was something he struggled with. We had had many conversations about this and it always baffled me how he felt himself unworthy.

Deliberatley, I began untying his vest without breaking eye contact. I wanted him to see me, wanting him as he wanted me. He didn't stop me and soon I lifted it over his head. He was compltely still, letting me take it all in. Letting me look at him. Only once had he been this way with me and it had been so dark then I couldn't see.

"You are..." My words trailed off as my body felt hot. I felt tentative although I ached to touch him. I looked at him, holding his gaze, our eyes burning into each other and slowly undressed.

I felt his erection pulse against me and his head fell back, letting the most sensual moan escape his lips.

The sound set my body on fire, letting loose all the need, want, and desire I had been carrying for him since the moment we met. Every chaste kiss that left me breathless, every smoldering look that made my knees give out, every time lost sense of time came crashing into this moment as my skin flushed hot against his.

"I have wanted you, for so long. I have needed to feel you like this, to touch you…," he said quietly, his lips moving to my shoulders, up my neck, to my ear. I leaned back to look at him and my eyelids felt heavy with need for him.

I needed to know how badly he wanted this too, that he wasn't just doing this for me. I could feel the urgency in his arms as they held me tighter, easily supporting my weight and his right hand moved from my thigh to the curve of my bottom, softly stroking the flesh there. I moaned against his lips as I pulled his face to mine.

"Vincent," I whimpered on an exhale.

I felt his body shudder and then almost… _relax_. He was giving in to it, into the longing, into our coming together.

He placed both hands under each of my arms and lifted gently, incinuating me to rise. He walked me backward until the edge of the bed touched the backs of my knees and I lowered myself down onto the blankets.

Eyes on Vincent's face, I watched him undress, and slip in beside me, taking in a shaky but exhilarated breath.

Gazing at me with his incredible face, I reached beneath the covers and felt the rippling muscles of his stomach. Gliding to his hips and slowly, languidly, I felt my way around to the apex of his thighs. Watching me, his expression was vulnerable. His eyes closed and his breath spilled over my face. I touched him, more intimately than ever before, for the first time. I couldn't help but sigh as my hand traveled, getting to know the feel of him.

He buried his face in my neck, scattering urgent kisses as my hands moved down his back, grabbing his muscles and relishing the feel of his solid, bare flesh under my fingers. I moved my hands to his chest and marveled in the perfection of his body, of his naked skin _finally_ beneath my hands. We kissed for what felt like hours, my hands caressing his chest and back, his hands roaming feverishly over my skin. We murmured to each other, whispering quietly and breathing in each other's scents.

He moved up to my face, looking at me with indescribable tenderness. "I didn't believe you could become even more beautiful to me, but the way you look now… I can't tell you what it does to me."

He leaned and kissed me hard, his lips crushing mine, a loud moan escaping his lips. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him on top of me. He moved willingly.

Vincent slowly, delicately proceeded until there was contact. Eyes shut, I breathed inward as the new and uncomfortable sensation overtook me. He inched closer and closer, until we were completely together in every way. My body was complete with him inside of it. I had never fathomed the feeling of being so totally one, being connected in the most intimate of ways with the one person I would forever love.

His hands grasped mine firmly. Eventually I could feel the impressive firm brush of pleasure that followed with each move he made.

His hands smoothly made the transition to the pillow beside us, and I watched him dig his rigid claws into the white fabric. I could feel my hair swaying where his breathing was heavy near my ear. I let out a soft noise and Vincent simultaneously let out a labored moan. I reached up and grasped his hair in my hands and arched my back into him.

His breathing became harder as his speed increased. My chest heaved as he pulsed inside and I could feel the end, my craving was being satisfied and I was being driven past the brink of control.

"I didn't know… Catherine, I didn't know…" he said, breathing against my cheek, his eyes dark with lust.

I could only moan his name. I thought I knew what he meant, that neither of us had any idea how it would feel to come together like this.

I could feel my body tingling, my breath catching in my throat. I felt like my entire body was rising up above the bed, losing control. I wanted to chase this feeling; I wanted to hold onto it. I heard moaning, then loud cries, and realized it was me.

"Yes," he murmured in my ear, his body sliding above mine. His hand pulled my hip against him, pushing him deeper into me. He rocked faster and faster against me and my eyes clamped shut as waves of pleasure pressed my head back against the bed, and pulled my legs apart. My hands grabbed him roughly to draw him deeper into me, the endless throbbing of my climax moving in a heavy rush along my entire body. I could feel my walls spasming around him and felt him let go.

"I didn't know..." he said again.

Softly, the heaven eased and simultaneously tortured me with its disappearance. It ebbed and completely faded, and tiredly I let myself back down onto the sweat-soaked bed. Trying to catch my breath, I let loose my grip on Vincent's solid shoulders, my fingers cramping.

His face nuzzled my wet throat as I panted uncontrollably. My sticky body was blissfully molded to his.

After a moment, he removed himself and carefully laid his form against me, winding his arms around to hold my hand. My stomach was still fluttering inside. His fingers brushed the hair from my face and he kissed my temple tenderly.

He looked up and smiled at me. I had never seen him look this way, and I felt everything else in my entire world falling away, leaving just this moment.

"I was totally consumed by you, by every movement you made, every breath. I can't describe how it felt; I was just completely in tune with your body. I don't think I can put it into words. I just don't think I was…whole….until I made love to you. I feel whole." He bent down and ran his nose over mine, thinking.

I was speechless. I felt tears forming in my eyes and immediately willed them back. I wanted him to keep talking about this, to tell me more.

"I love you doesn't mean a thing. Not a thing. It's like trying to describe the universe in three words. What do you say?Big, wide, deep? Massive, expanding, infinite?" He wiped a tear that had spilled down my cheek. "I don't know Catherine. I don't have the words for that."


End file.
